The use of hearing protective and noise attenuating devices is well known, and various types of devices are available including, but not limited to, ear muffs, semi-aural devices, and earplugs. Earplugs are often preferred for their effectiveness in attenuating sound and for comfort properties provided thereby.
An earplug generally comprises a sound attenuating element which is placed in the ear canal of a wearer to occlude the canal and thus provide a desired sound attenuation. The sound attenuating element is commonly made of a compressible, resilient material such as a foam or a rubber.
The earplug may further include a rigid or semi-rigid stem embedded partly or entirely in the resilient sound attenuating element. The stem provides a degree of rigidity to the earplug which enables the earplug to be easily inserted and pushed into the ear canal of a user. Further, where the stem extends from the sound attenuating element, it may serve as a handle of the earplug to facilitate insertion and removal of the earplug.
Commonly, the stem is a cylindrical member which extends from the sound attenuating element along a longitudinal axis of the earplug. That is, the stem extends in a straight line rearwardly from the sound attenuating element in a collinear manner with respect to the attenuating element. Thus, the stem is available as a handle when inserting and removing the earplug. When the earplug is inserted into the ear canal, the stem extends outwardly from the ear and may be grasped and adjusted by the wearer as desired.
However, in this configuration, the stem is left exposed to inadvertent contact. For example, the user may accidentally strike the stem with their hands while adjusting their hair, attending to an itch, when adjusting clothes, etc. Further, the wearer may inadvertently contact the exposed stem while applying or adjusting headwear such as a hat, or additional safety protection equipment such as protective eyewear, a helmet, a respirator, etc. Still further, the exposed stem may be inadvertently contacted by another person or an outside object such as machinery, building structures, etc.
This type of incidental contact may slightly dislodge the stem, thus reducing the attenuation provided by the earplug. This slight dislodgement may even go unnoticed by the wearer, thus subjecting the wearer to reduced levels of attenuation over extended time periods. Such inadvertent contact may be sufficient to entirely expel the earplug from the ear canal all together, therefore exposing the wearer to all external noise until the earplug is properly re-inserted. Further, certain incidental contacts may force the stem inward toward the inner ear or may pivot the stem within the ear canal, thus causing discomfort to the wearer.
Often, these conventionally stemmed earplugs are provided in corded pairs. Each pair includes a cord extending between the stems of the respective earplugs. The cord is typically attached to the exposed rear end of the stem and extends from the earplug, at least initially, in a collinear manner with respect to the stem and the sound attenuating element. When a corded pair of earplugs is worn, the cord (like the stem) extends outwardly from the ear and generally outwardly from the head of the wearer. More specifically, the cord initially extends outwardly for a length, in line with the stem, and then curves downward and eventually drapes beneath the chin or behind the neck of the wearer. This extension of the cord essentially increases the contactable portion of the inserted earplug. When such earplug is worn, the exposed stem is vulnerable to inadvertent contact as well as the projecting portion of the cord. That is, the projecting portion of the cord may suffer unintentional tugging or tangling which could result in partial or complete dislodgement of the earplug from the ear canal.
Thus, a stem for an earplug is desired which is sufficient for handling, inserting, and removing the earplug and which is positioned and configured to reduce the incidence of inadvertent contact, even when corded.